Too Late to Save Him
by CCynic
Summary: He stayed behind to save them all, but he soon met his match. His sister will never forget him, and his beloved will always remember him.


3rd month of Winter, Day 14

I visited him again today, along with Elesis. We seem to do everything together nowadays, whether it's shopping or eating or even fighting demons, we're always together. Lady El, I miss him. I miss the way his crimson hair flowed in the light breeze when we sat in the fields. The way his smile could catch the light of day at any angle. The way he would hold me and kiss me when no one else was looking, even though they all knew we were a couple and there was no hiding it. I miss all of it.

After the Demon General Scar was defeated, and the Demon God Sult was sealed, Elsword proposed to me, and I said yes. Rena couldn't contain her excitement, Ara fainted, and Lu jumped for joy. Eve was indifferent, of course, but I think I saw her blush. Jealousy, maybe? I'll never be able to tell with her. But Elesis' reaction was what I was most nervous about. I looked at her, and all I could see was her smiling. I knew that at point, we were a family, the three of us. We all got back to Ruben and celebrated.

The next four months were a blur. Making the arrangements was a challenge, but I've never had more fun. The girls all helped with decorating, and the guys dealt with the food and invitations. Elesis helped me with the dress. I think she was a little jealous with the fact that her younger brother was getting married before her, but she was so happy for the both of us that she held it in. After what seemed like an eternity, the day of the wedding arrived. Since we both didn't have our parents, Rena and Raven filled in their roles. Chief Hagus had us say our vows, and we were soon newlyweds. During the day, Elsword would train new recruits for the Red Knights with his sister, Lowe, Lento, and Penensio, and I would would teach children who could use magic with my mentors Noah and Speka. On some nights, we get intimate. He knew that I would want kids someday, so he performed to the best of his abilities. For two years this went on, and life was perfect.

That all changed when the demons invaded Velder unexpectedly. We used Cobo's Traveling Service and got there as soon as possible. By the time we arrived, so did the rest of the El Search Party, and we did what we did best. We pushed the demons out of the city and into the fields, where our faith in our abilities soon wavered. A thousand demons were now outside the walls, and we were the only ones between them and the innocent people of Velder. In what we all thought was a tactical retreat, Elsword ordered everyone to fall back inside the gates. When I heard the gates close, I looked for my husband to know that he was safe. He was on the other side of the walls.

We were all shocked. He said he wanted us inside to defend the city, while he fought outside. We all thought he was crazy and that we had to help, but none of us could lift the gates. Elsword told us that if he didn't make it, he had to tell us all something right then and there. I still remember what he told us. "Rena, Raven, you guys really need to get married. You'd make great parents. Eve, I hope you revive the Nasods, and that our two races can coexist like it used to. Chung, You'll make a great king one day, I know it. Are, I hope you get to save your brother, and do something about your clumsiness. Add, as much as we argue, I know I can rely on you in a fight. Be a great scientist. Well, greater. Lu, Ciel, you guys are the nicest demons I have ever met, and I hope our races can get along, eventually. Sis…just try to find a man in your life. _Seriously._ " Then he turns to me and looks me in the eyes. "Aisha, when we first met, I couldn't stand you. When we fought Berthe, you protected me while I was unconscious, and I never thanked you for it. When we reached Velder for the first time, I did the exact same thing Im doing now, to pay you back. When we reached Sander, and Karis tried to seduce me, her magic wouldn't work on me. I had no idea why at first, but then I realized it. I had fallen in love with you. Then we got to Lanox and, well, you know the rest. _You_ are the one thing that I will never forget as long as I live. I love you, sweetheart." He kissed me through a hole in the gate and turned to face the enemy, alone.

He always did have a natural talent with a sword, although I would never let him hear me admit it. With a deafening shout, he charged the hordes of Hell by himself, dashing about with his favorite blade, slaughtering any demon that got in his way. He was just a red blur, and for every hit he would take, he would kill at least fifty of them. We could hear him shouting out his preferred skills, _"Windmill!, Sonic Blade!, Double Slash!, Armageddon Blade!, Spiral Blast!, Gigantic Slash!"_ over and over and over again, using up all his energy to win last fight. I didn't know how it was possible, but he did it. My husband had managed to kill one thousand demons by himself. When the gates finally opened, we all ran straight towards him. He was lying on the ground, bleeding all over from his wounds. I put his head in my lap and asked me, "Is it done?" "Yes, honey, I said. Tears started to form in my eyes, and I decided to let him know. He deserved to know. "Elsword, two weeks ago, I learned something. I'm pregnant." His pale face lit up with joy. "That's wonderful! That's perfect." *Cough, Cough* "Be sure to raise our kid right. I know you'll make a great mother…" I couldn't believe my ears, and started panicking, "No, no, no, no, stay here. Stay with me. _You_ are going to raise her too. You _need_ to be here. She needs you… _I_ need you…" But he was already gone. "…Elsword…Elsword?…ELSWORD!"

We had the ceremony in Velder, but buried him in Ruben. The funeral was touching and appropriate for someone like him. There was red everywhere, and his picture also showed every military commendation he'd received. He would have loved it, the way they praised him. Before his remains were buried, we all said a few words about him. Raven said the Elsword was like a son to him, and that he'll take up his advice about him and Rena. Said elf stated that even though she occasionally flirted with Elsword, she saw him as a little brother and loved him like family. Add said that he was the greatest dork he'd ever met, but he had his strong points, one of which was being one of the best fighters in the world. Eve's was short but sweet, saying that Elsword was the first friend she'd made, and would always remember him for that. Chung said that they were almost like brothers, always protecting each other in a fight, and that he would follow his friend into Hell if he had to. Ara's was quite emotional and a shocker, because she had admitted to being in love with my husband, before we got married, and had used those feelings to support every decision the couple made. Ciel said he admired Elsword for being a charismatic leader and a wonderful partner in fights, while Lu had mentioned respecting the power he held, and would be remembered by demons all throughout the realms as The Red Guardian of Elrios, a being to be feared and respected for his deeds. Finally, Elesis and I took our turns. We'd both come up with the speech together, so we knew our lines. "My brother was an idiot. He was stubborn, bull-headed, and had a short temper." "My husband was a fool. He goofed off, played pranks, and was a nuisance." "But the man we bury today was not that boy, not anymore. This man was calm, virtuous, and honorable." "He was brave, and strong, and charismatic, and caring. He would have been a father, but to save tens of thousands of lives, including the life of his child, he gave his life to protect us all. His life may be over, but he lives on in all of our memories. Please…don't forget him." I gave him one last kiss, and my husband's body was transported to Ruben, where he would forever become a part of the earth.

Eight months later, our child was born. Oh, she was beautiful. Deep, purple eyes like her mother, (eventually) deep, red hair like her father, and a temper like both her parents. When she was two, she began to signs of controlling magic, but as she grew older, she wanted to use a sword, just like her father. Every week, for three days, she trains with her aunt in swordplay, and then hones her magic abilities with me for the rest of the week. Top of the class in all subjects, she is. Mother's little girl. It's been fifteen years since Elsword's death. I visit him every month, but I only get sadder with each visit. Our daughter, our beautiful Elana, has formed her own El Search Party, traveling the world and giving help to those who need it. Her father would be so proud.

*Sounds of distant shouting*

She must be home now, so I'll stop for today. I'll come back when I have the time. For those who will read this, long after my passing, this has been Aisha (formerly Glensteid) Seighart, with my account of my husband's last moments with us.

Goodbye for today.


End file.
